User blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/The Legendries
The blog for the RP The Legendries, detailing the villians and factions of the roleplay. The Legendries Star-Knight: Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: He is recognized as ruthless, tyrannical, cold-blooded, and fearless. He also considers himself a god. He is known for making examples of any who defy him Abilities: He can deal massive amounts of sun damage by shoot rays of energy out of his hands. When he uses insane amounts of energy any inanimate objects near him (which are not touching a living thing) are transmuted into either iron, silver, or gold. He is impervious to damage. However, he has a thin scar one his right cheek, proving he has been injured before. He can levitate at extraordinary speeds. He is supernaturally strong, which is reflected by his inhumanely muscular body. Kingdom: He rules Chorrol and the surrounding Great Forest. Is at war with Shezarine. Grovehaus: Deceased, killed by Malus Legendary Status: Normal Personality: He was arrogant, brutal, and very loud. He cared little for his kingdom or the outside ones, and just thought it would be nice to have one to rule. Abilities: Grovehaus was twelve feet tall, with the head of a Minotaur and the body of man. He had two giant, brown, feathery wings. He was also incredibly strong and had extremely tough skin, making him very hard to kill. Kingdom: He ruled Morthal and Falkreath. The Last Dragonborn Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Man of few words. Cares little for human life. Likes to handle problems himself. Merciless Abilities: Wearer of the Masque of Clavicus Vile. Master of the Thu’um. Self-ressurection. Kingdom: Windhelm, Dawnstar, Riften Zivko Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Vain, acts superior, considers himself royalty. Abilities: He is permanently in Vampire Lord Form, immune to frost, fire, and sunlight damage, can walk through walls, and can turn invisible for extended periods of time. His body automatically detects danger and teleports him out of it, thus making him an Alpha Legendary. Kingdom: Volkihar Castle, Solitude, Farrun, Fehanna Ghost Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Unknown Abilities: Has scrying powers, they can see anything they want within a 300 ft radius. Gender and appearance unknown, as they are invisible. Weapons seem to pass right through them, and is thus an Alpha Legendary. Kingdom: Whiterun The Old God Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Extremely racists against Nords, has a kill on-sight policy for them. Benevolent to Bretons and Reachmen. Neutral to other races. Clear-headed. Least ambitious of all legendries. Abilities: Markarth is ruled by an extremely powerful warrior who can “kill Nords with a touch.” He cannot be killed as he does not bleed and, when a limb, including his head, is severed, he simply puts it back on. Kingdom: Markarth Shezarine Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Considers himself the king of the Nords. For some reason speaks in Old English. Abilities: Excellent warrior. Very powerful against elves. Uses the Thu’um. When killed his body dissolves into ash and then reforms a little while away. Is at war with Star-Knight Kingdom: Bruma. Warring against Star-Knight. Orgnum Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Vain, arrogant, angry, and greedy. Abilities: He is immortal and heals at an accelerated rate. His limbs grow back. Orgnum is capable of controlling the ocean, water, and reptiles. He can also control storms. Kingdom: Auridon, the second largest island. The Night Mother Legendary Status: Normal (could be considered Alpha) Personality: Ruthless, cold-blooded, self-worshipping, bossy Abilities: Can read minds and communicate to people telipathically. Still is a presence after death, but can only communicate to a sole being of her choosing. Kingdom: Rules Bravil, Leyawiin, Cheydinhal, and the Blackwood marshes. The Dark Brotherhood has been transformed into her personal army. Malacath Revealed by Matrim to be a hoax Legendary Status: Unknown, but is assumed to be an Alpha. Personality: Unknown Abilities: Unknown, but is assumed to be very powerful. Kingdom: Orsinium Leeu Legendary Status: Normal Personality: Bold, highly dangerous, appetite for destruction, cares little for his subjects, Elsywer is really more his stomping ground than his Kingdom. Abilities: Gigantic, between sixty and a hundred feet. Kingdom: Elsywer Tribunal Resurrected Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: They rarely accept outsiders but people report one is whimsical, one is abrasive, and another is enigmatic Abilities: Control over the land and elements of Morrowind, teleportation, masters of ash magic. Capable of doing reality-altering things. Kingdom: Morrowind The Wilderking Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Dark, brooding, unpredictable, violent, obsessed with himself. He is recognized as largely benevolent compared to most Legendries, although that is not saying much. Abilities: His powers allow him to control nature and his body rapidly regenerates when injured. Kingdom: Valenwood The Master Legendary Status: Normal Personality: Insane, unpredictable, sadistic, appetite for destruction. However, he remains largely isolated. Abilities: Knows and can easily control Pankratosword. A master of all Redguard sword-techniques. He is supernaturally fast. His skin is as tough as Orsinium and even faintly shines green. However, he can be killed by normal means. Kingdom: Hammerfell Hope Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Blood-thirsty. Obsessed with honor, glory, and single combat. Abilities: She is invincible, extraordinarily fast and strong, and an exceptionality smart tactician. She is an Alpha Legendary because of her invulnerability. Kingdom: Solsetiem The Underking Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Controlling, paranoid, unclear motives. Abilities: He is a master of all magic, mainly Alteration, and can bend mortals to his will. When he dies a new body is created for him near his death site. Kingdom: High Rock (minus Farrun and Fehanna) Ngona: Legendary Status: Normal Personality: Man-eating, violent, blood-thirsty, predatory, territorial, values strength Abilities: Permenantly in were-crocodile form, so is incrediably strong, incrediably tough, and can breath underwater Kingdom: None, but lives in the Imperial City sewers Arathy: Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Quiet, brooding, perhaps destructive Abilities: Is always on fire (like Ancestor's Wrath) can constanty shoot fire with no loss to magicka, and can fly. Kingdom: Works for Star-Knight in Chorrol. Tyche Deceased, Killed by Diana and Denon Legendary Status: Normal Personality: He was cocky, womanizing, extravagent Abilities: Precognition, he could tell what was going to happen just before it happened, giving him an insane advantage in combat. Kingdom: Worked for Star-Knight in Chorrol. Edger Deceased, Killed by Malachi Legendary Status: Normal Personality: He was greedy and toady Abilities: Never ran out of ammo nor had to reload a crossbow or bow Kingdom: Worked for Star-Knight Regenna Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Psychopathic, manipulative, seductive, ruthless, is interested by the obscene, always gets what she wants, playful- Skingrad is her playground Abilities: Can alter reality with a one mile radius, can create complex light bending and mind altering illusions. When killed she just reappears somewhere else. Kingdom: Skingrad Apocalypse: Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Destructive, self-worshipping, prodigal Abilities: Can use heatwaves, combustions, shoot comets, teleport, is 100% fire resistant and is extremely strong. His teleportation detects incoming attacks, and moves him from harm, much like Zivko. Kingdom: Moves around. Is currently in Bravil Earthrender Deceased, Killed by Star-Knight Legendary Status: Normal Personality: Unknown Abilities: Could cause earthquakes and open crevasses Kingdom: Worked for Star-Knight out of Chorrol Deadpoint Deceased, Killed by Malachi's father Legendary Status: Normal Personality: Unknown Abilities: Pointing at people turns them to ash Kingdom: None Holocaust Legendary Status: Normal Personality: Unknown Abilities: Can smelt things by hand. Can create energy out of nothing. Able to loan abilities, so is dubbed Loaner. Kingdom: Works for Star-Knight of Chorrol. Heads his smelters/furnaces and keeps Star-Knight's city happy with heat and other coal-based amenities. Darkfang Legendary Status: Alpha Personality: Conservative. Traditional. Silent. Strong dislike for anyone who displeases him. Cool. Calculating. Abilities: Can melt into shadows, can turn into a shadow, can manipulate shadows, can make shadows solid or etheral Kingdom: Works for Star-Knight Non-Legendary Factions The Psijic Monks- They control Alinor. Resists the Legendaries, fighting off Orgnum 'The College of Winterhold-' Winterhold, fighting off the Last Dragonborn. 'The Thieves Guild- '''They operate below Riften. Brynjolf leads the guild. '''The Sewers- '''The Imperial City's surface was destroyed in a three way war between several Legendries. Now a makeshift city has taken up place in it's sewers. '''The Reclaimers-' A mysterious group whose only goal appears to be killing Legendries. They have cells all over Tamriel. 'Argonia- '''No Legendries venture into, nor come out of, Argonia. '''Kvatch Scavengers-' The ruffians who live in the ruins of Kvatch, which was destroyed by Apoclypse. Category:Blog posts